East High Wildcats VS West High Knights Battle
by wildcats2016
Summary: The East High wildcats and West High knights start a prank war. Will the East High wildcats win the battle against the West High knights?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy, Gabriella and their friends were hanging out in the hallway near their lockers,talking about what they were going to do after school. They all decided to hang out and do their homework in park. Then after they got done talking, they went to get their books for the next class out of their locker. After they got their books, they shut their lockers and went to the next class they had.

Mean while the west high basketball team was planning their prank, they were going to pull on east high. The captain Rick and co captain Kenny told the team what they were going to do to east high. So they decided that they would get together that night and put their planned prank on east high into motion. Derek said to the team that he can not wait to prank the east high wildcats. So they went to their last class they had.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had left the class room and were at their lockers getting their homework and stuff. After they all got their school bags and homework, they shut their lockers. They left the school together and went to their cars. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they would see them at the park. Troy and Gabriella got into his car and left the school parking lot. Their friends also had got in their cars and left the school parking lot too.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella with their friends arrived at the park. They parked their cars and got out of them. They grabbed their school bags with their homework and then locked their cars up. Chad was carrying a blanket for them to sit on. They found a spot to sit down to do their homework. Chad spread the blanket and they sat down. They took their homework out and started working on it.

The west high basketball team were at one of the co captains houses, planning the rest of their prank on east high. The co captain Kenny told the basketball team that if they get into the school tonight, that they could put honey on all the classroom teachers chairs. The rest of the basketball team like the idea of putting honey on the east highs teachers chairs. They all agree with the stuff they had come up with for their first prank on east high. So they left the house and went to get the stuff they would need to pull their prank off.

Troy and Gabriella with their friends had finished their homework and now were talking about stuff. What Troy and Gabriella with their friends did not know was that west high was going to pull a prank on them. Chad said to his friends that they should pull a prank on west high. Sharpay said to Chad that they will only prank the west high if they prank them. So they talked about other stuff too. A hour later they all decided to go home for the evening. So they picked their school bags up and went to their cars. Troy and Gabriella put their school bags in the back seat of the car.

Troy and Gabriella said good bye to their friends. They got in to the car and left the park. A few minutes later they arrived back at the house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they went into the house. They went to the kitchen to see what his mom was making for dinner. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she was making beef roast with potatoes and carrots for said to his mom that it sounded good.

Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen after getting a bottle of water to drink. They went to the living room to see what his dad was watching. They saw that his dad was watching a basketball game on the tv. They left the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie till dinner was ready. Gabriella told Troy she would love to watch a movie with him. So they found a movie they wanted to watch and put it in the dvd player. They went over to his bed and started the movie.

The west high basketball team was getting the last of the stuff that they needed for the prank on east high. The captain Rick and co captain Kenny told their team that they should put the stuff in the trunk of the car they are taking that evening. Derek asked the captain and co captain what time they were going to do the prank at. The captain told Derek that they are going to leave once it is dark out. So they had finished with getting the stuff for the prank. They could not wait to pull the prank on east high.

Chad and Taylor were hanging out at his house for a while. They ate some dinner and then decided to go to the movie theater to watch a movie. So they left the house and got into the car. They pulled out of the drive way and headed to the movie theater. A few minutes later they arrived at the movie theater and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the movie theater and got their movie tickets to the movie The Neighbors. They gave their movie tickets to the movie taker and then went into the theater. They took their seats and waited for the movie to start.

Troy and Gabriella had finished the movie they had been watching. They took the movie out of the dvd player and put it a way. Troy turn the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tc. Troy shut the tv off for the night. Troy and Gabriella went back down stairs to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. They helped his mom take the food to the table. Lucille went to tell her husband that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella went to get the plates, silverwear and the glasses from the kitchen. They went back to the dining room and set the table. Jack and his wife came in the dining room and sat down at the table. They dished their food up and started eating their dinner.

An hour later they had finished eating dinner. Troy and Gabriella took their empty plates and stuff to the kitchen. They set their dirty dishes in the kitchen sink to be washed. Jack went back to the living room to watch some more tv. Lucille took the left over food to the kitchen and put it a way in the refrigerator. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she needed any help with the rest of the clean up. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she did not need any more help with the clean up. So Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the living room to see what his dad was watching on the tv.

The west high basketball team saw it was dark outside and decided to leave the house. The captain Rick and co captain Kenny with the rest of the basketball team got into their two cars and pulled out of the drive way. They were on their way to east high, to pulled their prank on them. So a hour later they arrived at east high and hid their cars. Once they had their cars hid in the trees, they got out of them and grabbed the stuff for their prank. They locked their cars up and then walked up to the school. Derek asked the captain Rick and co captain Kenny how they were going to get in the school.

Rick and Kenny told Derek that they were going to look for an open window. So Rick and Kenny with the rest of the basketball team went to look for an open window. A few minutes later Rick found a window that had been left open. So Rick and Kenny with the rest of the team crawled through it. Rick and Kenny told the team that they would do the gym with Derek and Andrew. Rick told Bryan and Drew to go put the honey on the teachers chairs. Rick then told Tyler and Vince to put shaving cream all over the lockers in the hallway. Rick told the team they will meet by the gym to do the rest of the prank together. So the team separated to do their tasks.

Rick and Kenny with Derek and Andrew went looking for the gym. Bryan and Drew went to each classroom and put the honey on the teachers chairs. Tyler and Vince put shaving cream on every locker that was in the hallway. Rick,Kenny,Derek and Andrew found the gym and went in it. Rick told Derek and Andrew to go in the locker room and put whip cream all over the basketball teams clothes. So they went to do what Rick had told them. Rick and Kenny took the spray paint cans and sprayed on the bleachers Knights Rule. Then Rick and Kenny took and put some thing on the gym floor, to make it slippery.

Bryan,Drew,Tyler and Vince meant each other in the hallway and went to put some fish in the kitchen. Bryan told Drew,Tyler and Vince that the kitchen will be smelling like fish when the cooks come in. They started laughing about it. So they enter the lunch room and went to the kitchen to put the fish. After they finish putting fish in the kitchen, they went back to the lunch room and did some thing to the chairs too. They left the lunch room and went to the gym.

Derek and Andrew came out of the locker room laughing. Rick and Kenny asked Derek and Andrew why they were laughing. Derek told Rick and Kenny what he and Andrew did to the basketball teams uniforms and lockers. Rick and Kenny were laughing after Derek told them what he and Andrew did. They left the gym and meant the rest of the team in the hall. Bryan,Drew,Tyler and Vince told Rick and Kenny what they had did in the kitchen and lunch room. The whole team was laughing about it. They went to the office and did some thing to the principals chair.

They put some thing slippery on two of the hallways floors too. They went back to the window they had crawl in and went back out of it. They decided to toilet paper the wildcats statue before heading back to their cars. They went back to their cars and unlocked them. They got into the cars and left east high. They found a trash can behind a bar and tossed the empty spray cans and stuff in. They all headed back to Rick's house for the night. They arrived at Rick's house and park the cars. They got of the cars and locked them up. They went into to the house and talked about what they had did to the east high wildcats. Rick and the rest of the team laughed for a while before going to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 10 to 12 chapters. The next chapter will have the east high wildcats finding out that west high knights have prank them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabriella woke up the next morning and went to take a quick shower. They got dressed for the day and grabbed their stuff, before going down stairs. After they got their stuff, they went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. So they pour themselves some cereal into their bowls. Troy went to get the milk from the refrigerator. Troy poured the milk on their cereal and then put it back in the refrigerator. They started eating their cereal and before long they had finished it.

They put their bowls in the sink and left the kitchen. They picked their school bags and stuff, before leaving the house. They left the house and went to the car. They got in the car and pulled out of the drive way. Troy and Gabriella were on their way to school. They still did not know that west high knights had prank them.

Mean while Chad and the others arrived at the school and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and grabbed their school bags. They locked the cars up and walk up to the school. Chad and the others saw that the wildcats statue had been toilet papered. Chad said to the others that the west high knights must have prank them. Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and then went to take Gabriella's hand into his.

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the school and saw the toilet paper on the wildcats statue. They went up to their friends and asked them how the wildcats statue got toilet papered. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that the west high knights must have prank them. They went into the school and saw the lockers covered in shaving cream. Troy and Gabriella with their friends now knew that the west high knights had prank and Gabriella with Chad and their friends decided they were going to get the west high knights back by pranking them back.

They all went to the gym and saw the bleachers spray painted with west high knights rule. Troy and Gabriella with their friends were not happy with what the west high knights did to their school. They then heard the principal say that their was not going to be any school today and that they can all go back home. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to the principal to see if they could help them clean the mess up.

They arrived at the principal's office and asked him if they could help them clean the mess up. The principal told Troy and Gabriella with their friends that they can help them with the clean up. So they started cleaning the shaving cream off the lockers, while other people were cleaning the honey off the teachers chairs. An hour later Troy and Gabriella with their friends had finished cleaning the shaving cream off the lockers. They then went to the gym to check the lockers in the boys locker room too. They saw whip cream all over them and so they cleaned them off too. Troy said to Gabriella and their friends that they better check the gym clothes too. They were shocked at what west high had done to their uniforms and stuff.

Chad said they must have put some thing in their shampoo too. Sharpay use the shampoo on some thing and it turned green. Sharpay said to Chad that he was right about them messing with their shampoo. So they threw the shampoo a way and any thing they did some thing too. Troy and Chad said to Jason and Zeke that they better tell the guys to bring new shanpoo and stuff. Troy and Gabriella with their friends left the boys locker room and help clean the slippery stuff that had been put on the basketball court.

After they got done helping cleaning, they left the school and went to their cars. They decided to meet in the park and start planning their prank on west high knights. So they got into their cars and left the school parking lot. They arrived at the park and got out of their cars. They went to sit on the grass and started planning the prank they were going to pull on the west high knights. Chad told the others that they should toilet paper the locker rooms, decorate the statue, put blue hair dye in the shampoo and hack into the west high knights email system. Troy and others told Chad that they like his idea's. So they all agree with Chad on what he had suggested. Troy and Gabriella with the others went to get the stuff they would need for the prank they were going to pull on West High Knights.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry that this chapter is some what short, but the next chapter will be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have East High Wildcats doing thier prank on the West High Knights.


End file.
